


Yes, I Would Marry You.

by Dr_Freak (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dr_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was wrong analysing john's behavior, and it ended up with a marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I Would Marry You.

"Okay." Sherlock said. He was sitting on the couch, legs stetched in front of him on a small coffee table and a newspaper in his hands, spread wide to hide his face.

"What?" John asked placing his phone down on the coffee table and backing to settle on his chair, hands on its arms.

"yes." Sherlock tilted his head a little until it appeared from behind the papers.

John looked at him, and there's that strange but familiar look on Sherlock's face. His face was red, troubled and pretty confused. His eyes on the other hand were bright, excited, burning with anticipation.

"Using different words doesn't make me less confused." John said crossing his legs and folding his arms at the level of his chest.

Sherlock quiesced for a minute, looking at John as if he was trying to read his face, to tell whether John was teasing him or he actually had no clue about what he was talking about. John's face remained calm, waiting for an answer, looking directly at Sherlock.

Sherlock pulled the newspaper back to hide his face behind it then started to mumble. "Yes. I would marry you." Sherlock's fingers clinched to the papers, as his embarrassment was too much to handle.

 

John adjusted in his seat, unfolded his arms slowly, eyes widened and lips parted in surprise. "Why would you say that I'm going to propose to you.

The detective inside sherlock was awaken and beat the shy weak person -he  
turned into the past minutes- to explain his conclusion.

"You've checked your inner pocket of your jacket for the fifth time since morning, means you have something that is really expensive in there. You called someone yesterday, I couldn't hear much, but I'm sure it has something to do with roses. You can't settle in a place because the flowers, or the roses, whatever, hasn't arrived yet, and you've been checking your phone every now and then, probably waiting for a call from the flower shop after you've called them so many times. You booked for two at the l'veir restaurant, my favorite, and finally, _you can't look at me in the eyes without looking away after."_

Sherlock's voice went quieter at the end of his explanation. "Am I right?"

"In fact," John started slow, looking at Sherlock in a way. Eyes wide, lips ajar and an amused smile spread on his face. "You are completely wrong."

John's voice roared a laugh, placing a hand on his stomach and the other on his knee, and it stung Sherlock's heart, making his body tense.

 

For the first time in so many years. Sherlock was wrong. So wrong actually.

"What?" Sherlock jumped in his seat, legs flied to the floor and hands put the papers down.

"The very expensive thing I had in my pocket is my aunt's car key. Remember!! She sent it with a letter last week?. And the roses thing is her name, I told you her name is rose. I called to confirm the reservation, and I've been checking my phone because I'm waiting for a call from her." John explained laughing, and for the first time, he felt the pleasure of being in Sherlock's shoes, that pleasure of knowing something he doesn't (or at least correcting him).

"Oh" Sherlock looked like a child who had just found out that Santa Claus isn't real. Everything started clicking in his head. And god!! How embarrassing!!

"I can't believe that you thought……" John voice calmed, looking at his boyfriend who was by then sitting on the edge of the sofa, fingers digging onto his knees and eyes on the floor thinking of something to say.

He stared longer at his red ears, shivering figure and his twitching lips, and felt bad knowing that his baby was struggling. John got up on his feet and approached, and the moment Sherlock felt him settling next to him. His all body twitched nervously.

"I just wanted to make it easy for you. I thought that you didn't know how to do it…and I just…"

John reached for Sherlock's hair and caressed it softly, tangling his finger through it and brushing it backward.

"Do you want to marry me?" John asked in a hasky voice, lips so close to Sherlock's ears.

"I told you, I was just feeling sorry for y….."

John interrupted the fidgety man on the sofa, cupped his cheeks into his palms and pressed their lips together.

Sherlock's breath hitched, eyes closed and hands tight on John's shoulders.

John deepened the kiss, and parted Sherlock's lips with his tongue, stuck it into his mouth, sucking softly and nibbling his bottom lip.

"I don't have a ring." John said, nipping around Sherlock's lips. "Would you still accept my proposal?" his forehead settled gently to Sherlock's, then he looked him deep in the eyes.

Sherlock's heart flattered in his chest, pumping blood to every inch of his body warming him and playfully painting his face in red.

He nodded shyly.

"Okay then" John stood up with Sherlock's hand in his. He walked a little until he was in front of Sherlock, then he knelt down on one knee.

"Would you marry me?" John said with a somewhat proud cocky smile. He brought Sherlock's hand to his lips and pressed a long passionate kiss on the palm. "I love you. I really really love you, Sherlock. Please, marry me."

Sherlock froze in his seat, staring at his boyfriend. Heart hammering in his cage, blood boiling and every cell of his body felt so alive, as if they were dancing, celebrating…. He breathed out a short happy laugh, then uttered his answer sweetly.

 

"Yes. Yes of course."

**Author's Note:**

> First fiction here, hope you liked it. Fingers crossed


End file.
